


Steve, You're Green

by Wheresarizona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Loki is at it again, Steve gets turned into a muppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: For the 4th annual Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge 2020 prompt: Kiss Me, I'm an Amphibian.Steve is turned into an amphibian... but not an ordinary one.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2020





	Steve, You're Green

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited 08/21/2020)

“Loki Friggason!” Darcy screamed as she entered the labs. The god of mischief turned around with a smug smile on his face that irritated her even more. 

“Miss Lewis. How may I help you?” He said evenly.

“You know what you did! Turn my boyfriend back into a human, you jackass!” She said as she jabbed him in the chest. 

Loki took a step back.

“I’m sorry, Miss Lewis, I don’t know what you’re referring to.” He gave her a grin as he clasped his hands in front of himself. 

“Now listen here, buddy!” said a new voice that sounded exactly like Kermit the frog. Because Steve had been turned into Kermit the freaking frog clad in the Captain America uniform, and Darcy honestly couldn’t believe this was her life. “You’re gonna turn me back into a human, or else!” Kermit Steve continued from next to Darcy’s legs. 

Darcy honestly wanted to scream. “Yes, turn him back or else!” She exclaimed. 

“Or else what?” Loki’s grin turned a bit mad. Darcy wasn’t going to let it freak her out, though. What could she threaten Loki with? He was a magical god. A lightbulb went off in her head as a smile spread across her face.

“We’ll tell Thor that you don’t like his baking and that you’ve been magicking his baked goods to your little pocket dimension!” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.” He said.

“Put Steve back in his body, and we won’t.” 

“I can’t.” Loki sniffed.

“What do you mean you can’t?”  
Kermit Steve yelled, throwing his little arms up in the air. If Darcy weren’t as angry as she was, she would’ve laughed. 

“Yes, what do you mean you can’t?” Darcy said through clenched teeth. 

“I thought all Midgardian’s knew how to change a frog back into a human.” Loki tilted his head like he was annoyed. 

“Oh my god, Loki. I have to kiss him?!” Darcy’s voice rose.

“Hey! I’m your boyfriend!” Kermit Steve said, looking up at her with his round Kermit eyes. Darcy looked down at him.

“Yes, honey. You are. But right now, you’re in the body of my favorite childhood character, and the thought of kissing Kermit seems, uh, really weird. Even though I know, it’s really you.” She tried to explain. She sighed. “Fine. You’re right. If a kiss fixes it, let’s get this over with.” 

She crouched down to get at eye level with Kermit Steve. She kept reminding herself that it was her boyfriend, even though he was in the body of a beloved muppet. She closed her eyes because she absolutely could not do this staring into his weird frog eyes and leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She leaned back, opening her eyes as Kermit Steve became engulfed in bright shimmery light. Darcy had to shield her eyes as the light got bigger and bigger until finally it died down and in front of her were the bare knees of Steve Rogers. She looked up his body and slowly rose as she examined him. He was completely naked and seemed to be back to normal. 

“Thank goodness that worked!” Steve sounded a bit winded. 

“Yes. You are lucky it worked. Congratulations are in order, only true love’s kiss could break that spell.” Loki said nonchalantly. 

Darcy rounded on Loki. “What?!” Darcy and Steve shouted at the same time. 

And that’s how Darcy and Steve found out they were pretty much soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
